playstationfandomcom-20200213-history
List of PlayStation Plus games (PAL region, 2017)
This is a list of games which have been available free to PlayStation Plus members in the PAL region during 2017, covering Europe, the Middle East, South Asia, Africa and Oceania. There are 75 games on this list. List } || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 446 | 2 | This War of Mine: The Little Ones | || || || || |- | 447 | 3 | Blazerush | || || || || |- | 448 | 4 | | || || || || |- | 449 | 5 | Azkend 2: The World Beneath | || || || || |- | 450 | 6 | Titan Souls | || || || || |- | 451 | 7 | LittleBigPlanet 3 | || || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 452 | 8 | Not a Hero | || || || || |- | 453 | 9 | Starwhal | || || || || |- | 454 | 10 | Anna: Extended Edition | || || || || |- | 455 | 11 | Ninja Senki DX | || || || || |- | 456 | 12 | TorqueL | || || || || |- | 457 | 13 | Tearaway Unfolded | || || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 458 | 14 | Disc Jam | || || || || |- | 459 | 15 | Under Night In-Birth Exe:Late | || || || || |- | 460 | 16 | Earth Defense Force 2025 | || || || || |- | 461 | 17 | Lumo | || || || || |- | 462 | 18 | Severed | || || || || |- | 463 | 19 | Drawn to Death | || || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 464 | 20 | Lovers in a Dangerous Spacetime | || || || || |- | 465 | 21 | 10 Second Ninja X | || || || || |- | 466 | 22 | Curses 'N Chaos | || || || || |- | 467 | 23 | InviZimals: The Lost Kingdom | || || || || |- | 468 | 24 | Alien Rage | || || || || |- | 469 | 25 | Alienation | || || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 470 | 26 | Tales from the Borderlands | || || || || |- | 471 | 27 | Blood Knights | || || || || |- | 472 | 28 | Port Royale 3: Pirates & Merchants | || || || || |- | 473 | 29 | Laser Disco Defenders | || || || || |- | 474 | 30 | Type: Rider | || || || || |- | 475 | 31 | Killing Floor 2 | || || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 476 | 32 | Life Is Strange | || || || || |- | 477 | 33 | Abyss Odyssey | || || || || |- | 478 | 34 | WRC 5 | || || || || |- | 479 | 35 | Neon Chrome | || || || || |- | 480 |36 | Spy Chameleon | || || || || |- | 481 | 37 | Until Dawn | || || || || | rowspan="7"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="7" align="center"| |- | 482 | 38 | Game of Thrones | || || || || |- | 483 | 39 | Tokyo Jungle | || || || || |- | 484 | 40 | Darkstalkers Resurrection | || || || || |- | 485 | 41 | Don't Die, Mr. Robot! | || || || || |- | 486 | 42 | Element4l | || || || || |- | 487 | 43 | That's You! | || || || || | |- | 488 | 44 | Just Cause 3 | || || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 489 | 45 | Assassin's Creed: Freedom Cry | || || || || |- | 490 | 46 | Super Motherload | || || || || |- | 491 | 47 | Snakeball | || || || || |- | 492 | 48 | Downwell | || || || || |- | 493 | 49 | Level 22 | || || || || |- | 494 | 50 | inFamous: Second Son | || || || || | rowspan="7"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="7" align="center"| |- | 495 | 51 | Child of Light | || || || || |- | 496 | 52 | Truck Racer | || || || || |- | 497 | 53 | Handball 16 | || || || || |- | 498 | 54 | We Are Doomed | || || || || |- | 499 | 55 | Hatoful Boyfriend | || || || || |- | 500 | 56 | RIGS: Mechanized Combat League | || || || || | rowspan="7"| |- | 501 | 57 | Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain | || || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 502 | 58 | Amnesia Collection | || || || || |- | 503 | 59 | Monster Jam Battlegrounds | || || || || |- | 504 | 60 | Hustle Kings | || || || || |- | 505 | 61 | Hue | || || || || |- | 506 | 62 | Sky Force Anniversary | || || || || |- | 507 | 63 | Worms Battlegrounds | || || || || | rowspan="7"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="7" align="center"| |- | 508 | 64 | Bound | || || || || |- | 509 | 65 | R-Type Dimensions | || || || || |- | 510 | 66 | Rag Doll Kung Fu: Fists of Plastic | || || || || |- | 511 | 67 | Dungeon Punks | || || || || |- | 512 | 68 | Broken Sword 5: The Serpent's Curse | || || || || |- | 513 | 69 | Until Dawn: Rush of Blood | || || || || | rowspan="7"| |- | 514 | 70 | Darksiders II: Deathinitive Edition | || || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 515 | 71 | Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends | || || || || |- | 516 | 72 | XBlaze Lost: Memories | || || || || |- | 517 | 73 | Syberia Collection | || || || || |- | 518 | 74 | Forma.8 | || || || || |- | 519 | 75 | Wanted Corp. | || || || || |} References PAL